Merlin's number
by PurpleQuartz
Summary: Arthur and Merlin find a phone in the middle of the forest... No slash. One shot


**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin**

* * *

''What is this?'' he held up the little curved box in one hand and examined it with eager eyes, ''it seems to be a kind of…thing.''

''Wow, Merlin I'm impressed. After a day of studying…that…you came up with the name 'thing.' I'd stay that's a step up.''

''Aha and you didn't just name it 'that.''

Arthur pursed his lips, eyes narrowing, ''idiot.'' In response the raven haired companion beamed and continued flipping the lid of the hard flap like item.

''What do you think it does?''

''I'd say it doesn't do much. Maybe we should call it 'Merlin'…''

''HEY! I do loads.''

Arthur laughed mockingly and reached out to grab the box. He handled it roughly, throwing it to one hand to the other. ''Don't do that!'' Merlin cried trying to grab it from him. ''You could break it!''

''And what would it do to help us anyway?'' Arthur asked. He began to poke at the glass on the front, but stopped suddenly when it started to make noise.

''Argh…magic!'' He threw it to the ground and jumped back in shock.

''Now look what you've done. This is why you should always listen to me'' Merlin stated, he took a step towards it. His friend's hand quickly restrained him.

''Don't go near that. It's enchanted.''

''Don't be stupid Arthur'' he pulled away from the grip and grabbed the object which was moving slightly with the musical tone it had picked up.

''It's…it's…amazing.'' He looked at it closely then slowly flicked open the flap.

''_Hello…Hello...'' _

Merlin screamed and dropped it.

''It just spoke to me!''

''That's because it's magic!''

Despite himself Merlin rolled his eyes and once again stepped forward. Curiosity bubbling uncontrollably within him.

''Oh no you don't. Obviously I'm the brains here.''

Merlin was pulled back and was twisted on the spot.

''But…but…we need to see what it is.''

''No…I will go and see what it is.''

''Why you?''

''I'm the strongest!''

''What? And you think that little things going to give an attack?!''

Arthur ignored him and went to retrieve it. Picking it up slowly he moved it to his mouth.

''Umm…hello'' he said.

''_Hello…Hello?''_

Arthur's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

''Is this you Morgana?!''

''_Morgana? Isn't this Amy? Amyare you playing a practical joke on me. I told you it's not funny!''_

''Morgana I don't know what you're playing at, but I will find you. Evil shall not rise.''

There was a moment of silence, the blonde man smiling as the threat sunk in.

''_Yeah sure I'm…Morgana…and I want to talk to…umm…Merlin…mwahahaha.''_

Arthur held out the little box to his servant.

''Merlin, It's for you.''

The raven haired man looked up surprised. Taking the item he held it close to his face.

''Hello…is this you Morgana?''

''…_Who's this?''_

''It's Merlin.''

''_Is this you Amy?''_

The king watched as Merlin held a finger up to his ear to block out the noise of the forest.

''I am not a girl!'' his servant cried. Arthur nearly burst into laughter.

''_So you're Merlin?''_ said the voice.

''Yep that's me.''

''_And who was that I was talking to before?''_

''You know him'' Merlin smiled.

''_No I don't.''_

''It's A-R-T-H-U-R.''

''_Arthur? He sounds a bit thick doesn't he.''_

The raven haired man laughed, ''yes you can say that again. Thick doesn't even cover…''

Merlin looked up and saw Arthur staring at him blankly.

''…I mean thick doesn't even cover a…rat. But Arthur isn't thick.''

He turned and gave the thumbs up to the king; who scowled in response.

''_And, what, you are- like in the medieval times?''_ the voice continued.

''Medieval? That's a stupid name. No we are in the bigyellowdonkey times.''

''_Okaaay. And you are a…?_

''Hold on a second, isn't this Morgana?''

''_No.''_

''Okay, then continue on.''

''So what are you?''

''A person.''

''_Well I kind of figured that. I mean what are you?''_

''Oh, I'm a Warlock.''

Merlin caught a glimpse of Arthur's shocked face.

''I MEAN, I'm a servant. Not a warlock, and I do not have magic of any kind. And I am not prophesied to bring magic back to Camelot, and I did not kill Arthur's father.''

''_I'm glad you cleared that up. I was worried for a second.''_

… **2 HOURS LATER…**

''…and then I stole his hat!''

Arthur looked up at Merlin from his seating position. He had been talking to that box for a long time and it was slowly infuriating him.

''…He doesn't deserve you. I hope you punched that jerk in the face...''

Arthur sighed.

''…Well she has to tell him… what do you mean she dumped him…Oh no she didn't...''

…**.30 minutes later…**

''…I better go now the kings looking angry…''

Arthur propped himself up.

''…no you hang up…no you…what's hanging up anyway?…''

…**.40 minutes later…**

Merlin flicked the lid of the object down.

''Who was that?'' Arthur asked.

Merlin shrugged, ''wrong number.''

* * *

**I found another Merlin story I had written on my laptop! It's not meant to be taken seriously : ) **

**Please leave a review and tell me what you thought! Virtual cake for everyone!**


End file.
